


Castiel's Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Confessions, Decorating, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Holiday, M/M, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean manages to get the tree stuck in the door while trying to get it into the bunker. Sam calls Cas to help, and confessions, decorating, and fun ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Christmas

Dean struggled to lug the tree into the bunker. He'd thought that it would fit through the door when he was cutting it down, but apparently he'd been wrong. The branches kept catching on the door frame, then springing back and hitting him in the face. He cursed and pushed one out of the way. If they kept smacking him, he'd look worse than he had after he and Sam had fought that giant in Florida.

"Ugh," Dean muttered in frustration. He had managed to fit the front half of the tree through the doorway, but now he was kind of stuck.

Sam, with his usual impeccable timing, chose this moment to appear in the kitchen just beyond where Dean was trying to shove the tree into the bunker. He took one look at the situation and said, "Should I call Cas?"

Dean nodded in defeat. "Probably, yeah."

Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Cas's number. Dean only heard little bits of the conversation, but he caught Sam saying, "...need you to...force tree into the house....Christmas...it's fun, I promise...just come."

Sam switched his phone off and said through the branches to Dean, "He's coming. He's a little confused about why we're trying to get a tree into the house, but he's coming."

Dean sighed with relief and accidentally poked himself in the eye with a tree branch. Just as Castiel appeared in the kitchen next to Sam, Dean let out a string of curse words.

"Dean?" Cas called hesitantly.

Dean was glad that Cas couldn't see him blush through the branches of the tree. "Hey, buddy. Thanks for coming. Little help here?"

Cas snapped his fingers, and the tree was standing up perfectly straight in a tree stand in the middle of the living room. "Is that all right?"

"Perfect," Dean said, panting a little as he made his way inside. Cas gazed at him intensely.

He glanced at Sam. "Any idea where the ornaments are in the bunker?"

Sam shook his head. "I haven't gotten around to looking for them yet. But I have the lights in my bedroom." He looked at Cas, who was still staring at Dean as if his life depended on it. "I'll...uh, I'll go grab them."

He hurried out of the room, leaving Dean and Cas alone. Cas stepped closer to Dean and said, "Tell me about Christmas."

Dean decided to let the personal space thing slide and said, "It's a time where people used to celebrate Jesus being born, but now it's mostly about presents, getting drunk, and making out with people." He straightened the tree awkwardly, hoping that Cas hadn't noticed the desire in his voice.

Cas nodded. "It sounds pleasant. Dean, I..."

He was interrupted by Sam arriving with the lights. Fortunately, Sam felt the tension in the room and winked at Dean before leaving as quickly as possible. Dean blushed.

Cas continued, "Dean, I was thinking about the last time you nearly died and..." He swallowed, looking nervous. Dean hadn't even known that Cas could look nervous.

"I don't want to be unsure any longer. I would like to celebrate Christmas with you in the modern sense."

Dean laughed, and Cas looked hurt.

"No, no. I'd like to celebrate Christmas with you too, Cas. It's just funny."

Cas closed the gap between himself and Dean and looked at him. "May I kiss you?"

Dean's breath caught, but he managed to retain enough brain power to lean in and kiss Cas. 

He tasted like pine and ancient spices, and Dean almost fainted. Cas's hand came up and twined into Dean's hair, and Dean moaned and staggered backward into the Christmas tree. It tilted ominously, and Cas pulled away. 

"Perhaps we should wait," he said.

Dean struggled to pull himself together and ended up pulling Cas down to the floor and kissing him again. When he was finally able to stop, Cas was smiling with his hair a mess and his lips red.

"I enjoy Christmas," Cas said.

Dean extended a hand to help him up, and he called Sam back in to help them with the lights. Sam had managed to locate some ornaments too, and they wrapped the lights around the tree carefully. Dean and Cas took every opportunity to touch each other.

Sam muttered, "Finally," as he hung a delicately constructed Russian village on the tree. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"Nothing," Sam said. "Just glad you two finally got your collective act together." 

Dean turned away in embarrassment, but Cas wrapped an arm possessively around his shoulders and Dean was able to look Sam in the eye again. Sam laughed, and after a moment Dean joined in. 

They finished decorating the tree, and the lights glimmered over the happy scene of the three of them eating together, laughing, and talking loudly about the holidays. 

**Author's Note:**

> For my secret Santa on tumblr as part of my 12 Days of Ficmas.   
> Check me out at www.supernovacharlie.tumblr.com, and keep submitting prompts!


End file.
